Solitario Fénix
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: "Forest of Drizzling Rain/ El favor de la soledad - Gloria Trevi". Ya no puede soportarlo. La soledad se empeña en arrastrarla, y por mas que lo desee no puede dejar salir su llanto... ¿qué hacer en esta situación? Es algo que ella tendrá que aprender por si misma. Songfic


Holuuuu a todos :D aquí dejo algo que se me ocurrió hace muy poquito y decidi escribir antes de que se me fueran las ideas e.e dejare las aclaraciones y el disclaimer y nos volveremos a ver al final del fic :3

'bla bla bla' texto

'_**bla bla bla'**_ canción (lel)

"_bla bla bla" _subconsciente

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

y como extra, les haré un spoiler del ultimo dialogo :3 el ultimo _**"**__bla bla bla" _(obviamente con su texto correspondiente e.e) no será su subconsciente, adivineeeeen :D

**Disclaimer**: "Forest of Drizzling rain" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, yo únicamente todo prestados los personajes para utilizarlos en historias creadas por mi imaginación (?

••••

_**Solitario Fénix**_

Por esta única vez, no quiere abrir los ojos. Se siente mejor en la oscuridad y en la soledad, donde puede esconder miedos, rechazos, tristezas y hasta su propia personalidad.

_**Soledad, la única que viene**____**  
**__**Cuando todos se van**____**  
**__**La única con la que puedo llorar**____**  
**__**Que no me hace ni un reproche**____**  
**__**Deja que me desahogue**___

No es una chica cien por ciento alegre, nadie lo es, sin embargo así es como se da a conocer al mundo. Nunca se permite llorar frente a nadie; escuchando insultos y bromas sin mala intensión hacia su persona, comenzó a acumular todos sus miedos y tristezas dentro de ella, haciéndola explotar tarde o temprano.

Y la bomba, final y nuevamente, explotó.

_**Soledad, se que por un tiempo**____**  
**__**Me aleje de ti**____**  
**__**Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz**____**  
**__**Y ahora estoy aquí llorando**____**  
**__**Por haberlo amado tanto**_

Solitaria, se encierra en su cuarto y silenciosas lágrimas trazan un camino hasta su barbilla, desapareciendo entre su ropa. Los sollozos tampoco se hacen esperar; cubriendo su boca con una mano, se desliza hacia el suelo con su espalda contra la pared. Junta sus piernas a su pecho y las abraza tratando de mantenerse de una pieza, para poder mantenerse serena y dejar de llorar. No le gusta hacerlo. No porque pudiera considerarse "débil", sino porque se supone que ella es alguien feliz, que aconseja a otros y presta su hombro para llorar; debe mantenerse alegre, positiva, optimista…

_**Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres**____**  
**__**Y arrebátalo de entre la gente**____**  
**__**Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto**____**  
**__**Y súbelo, bájalo, amalo, y si él quiere despedázalo**____**  
**__**Y hazlo que el sienta esto que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento**___

"_¿Por qué te privas de la única manera que tienes de desahogarte? Si tu también sufriste, ¿quién te dio un hombro para llorar? A pesar de todo, aún puedes sufrir en soledad, reteniendo lágrimas, sollozos, gemidos llantos, gritos… ¿eso es lo que crees, no? Después de todo, es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años, desde que te enseñaron que no se consigue nada con llorar. Pero, por una única vez, déjate llevar…"_

_**Soledad soledad soledad**____**  
**__**Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego**____**  
**__**Haz que él sienta lo que siento**____**  
**__**Soledad soledad soledad**____**  
**__**Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro**____**  
**__**Y que él sepa que lo adoro**____**  
**__**¡Soledad!**___

Hasta su subconsciente la anima a seguir, a hundirse en la oscuridad por primera vez. A llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, romper todo hasta dejar el cuarto vacio. Después de todo… ¿quién está ahí para ella? Las personas a las que creía más cercanas ya solo son sombras sin formas, las voces que la llamaban a viva voz ya son murmullos desapareciendo, como si el volumen fuera bajado a medida que uno apreta el botón para bajar el volumen… y también tiene miedo. De olvidar sus rostros, sus facciones, voces, abrazos… tiene miedo de ser olvidada ella también, de que nadie requiera su presencia. De ser un fantasma al que todo el mundo atraviesa, al que no se le puede ver ni oír, por más que grite con todas sus fuerzas un "aquí estoy" tan desgarrador y triste que es capaz de derretir el corazón más frío.

Ella tiene miedo al olvido.

_****__**Soledad, vestida de noche**____**  
**__**O de claridad, me dices al oído**____**  
**__**Que él no volverá, no me das ningún consuelo**____**  
**__**Pero hablas con la verdad**___

Pero no tiene el valor de hacerlo, de elevar su voz a tonadas insospechadas, y una vez más escucha la voz de su cabeza.

"_Abre tus alas. Deja que la lluvia de esta tarde cubra tus ojos y no te arrepientas de tu sufrimiento, tampoco le temas, porque es lo que demuestra que estas viva, en cuerpo y alma. Llora lo que tengas que llorar y haz lo que tengas que hacer, y luego vuelve a levantarte; renace de tus cenizas, bello fénix"_

Y no logra retenerlo más. Su suave llanto se convierte lentamente en gemidos, para finalmente convertirse en gritos.

Levantándose del suelo, arroja todo a su paso, logrando lastimarse el brazo con el vidrio de la bombilla de la lámpara arrojada. Poco le importa, al identificarse con aquella ave: grande, majestuosa, imponente, haciendo arder todo su paso, para finalmente renacer más bella y majestuosa que antes.

_**Amalo como a ninguno**____**  
**__**Que no quiera saber más del mundo**____**  
**__**Que no reconozca familia**____**  
**__**Que no conciba sin ti la vida**____**  
**__**Que por un beso el aguante desprecios**___

En su delirio no siente cuando alguien la abraza por la espalda, tratando de entender el porqué de su sufrimiento, y también de entender tal dolor. Lamentablemente para Suga, es algo que conoce muy bien. Ella está desesperada, nunca la vio así; tan indefensa, triste, lastimada,_ sola_. Solo atina a girarla y quedar frente a frente con su rostro rojo. Y le duele demasiado verla así. Sus ojos están muy rojos, sus mejillas coloradas y paspadas, los labios hincados y pintados de un color carmesí debido a haberlos mordido anteriormente en su intento de esconder su dolor; su brazo sangra, arrastrando aquel líquido por toda su piel, y manchando cuanta cosa toca, inclusive las manos de Suga.

_**Y que sueñe envuelto en desvelo**____**  
**__**Que sea su alegría tus migajas**____**  
**__**De rodillas llorando te de gracias**____**  
**__**Entonces… solo entonces**____**  
**__**Que sepa, que lo sepa**____**  
**__**Que es por mí que te tiene**____**  
**__**Que es por mí que te siente**___

Shiori se sorprende de ver a Suga frente a sí, y se avergüenza rápidamente por la manera en la que la ha encontrado. Sus disculpas quedan atoradas en su garganta cuando lo ve sonreírle tiernamente, dulcemente; diciéndole con sus ojos que todo estará bien, que él siempre va a estar para ella. Y nuevamente no logra soportarlo, arrojándose a sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Caen en el suelo, aferrándose en uno al otro, intercambiando papeles, siendo esta vez ella quien llora y él quien la consuela.

"Mi único consuelo, es que aún te tengo, Suga-kun".

Ambos, juntos con los llantos de la joven de fondo, están rodeados de las fotografías de los padres de Shiori, regadas por toda la habitación.

_**Soledad soledad soledad**____**  
**__**Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego**____**  
**__**Haz que el sienta lo que siento**____**  
**__**Soledad soledad soledad**____**  
**__**Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro**____**  
**__**Y que el sepa que lo adoro**____**  
**__**¡Soledad! ¡Soledad!... soledad**_

"_Hasta la máscara mejor adherida, puede ser removida por una cálida mirada, mi solitario y bello Fénix"._

••••

Acá de nuevo, reportándome después de mucho tiempoooo :D estuve ocupada con pruebas :S y toda una semana y finde nerviosa por saber la nota de una lección oral que estaba segura había desaprobado :/ y como por arte de magia.. aprobé! Y con una nota alta *-* bueno bueno, me sali del tema xD como anda esta gente tan hermosa que me deja reviews? :'3 yo ando acá, en mi casita viendo tele e.e bueno, que aclarar del fic?

Para empezar, alguien se dio cuenta quien era el/la que dijo las últimas palabras? Al principio aclare que no era el subconsciente de Shiori, así que… que piensan? No voy a decir nada, leere sus reviews a ver si tienen razón o no, mis labios están sellados ^w^

Lo escribí el día de ayer, entre las 23:30 y las 00:45 (así que prácticamente debería decir que hoy durante la madrugada :B), y lo termine y corregí en la mañana durante clases e.e

Respecto a la escritura, si bien no es igual a mis anteriores historias, quería probar algo diferente. Escribirlo de esta manera me costó un poco, y ni siquiera puedo decir que me haya quedado bien del todo, así que me disculpo si la gente que lo leyó no era lo que esperaba :S nunca hice un songfic, y quería probar algo nuevo…

Para aclarar, esto lo comencé a escribir basándome en mi, dejándolo guardado en un cajón entre papeles y olvidado, pero luego de meditarlo un poco, considere que Shiori y yo nos parecemos hasta cierto punto, por lo que me dije "¿por qué no?" así que acá estoy \(._.)/

Y una última cosa mass… estuve leyendo, y en algunos reviews me pedían que hicieran un fanfic lemon.. ustedes que piensan? Yo sinceramente me atrevería, sería la primera vez que escriba uno, así que sería como un reto :'D y, para que negarlo, me entusiasme tanto que ya hasta escribí los primeros párrafos xD pero antes que nada quiero saber su opinión acerca de esto

Sin nada más que decir, me despido y les deseo un muy buen resto del día ^-^ también espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura :'D

Se me cuidan bellas criaturass n.n

Sisath fuera |(*w*)/


End file.
